In the field of home entertainment, televisions and the Internet are combined more and more closely, and more wonderful content is presented television screens. Regarding a requirement for television manipulation, a user hopes for easy operation, easy interaction, and the like.
Currently, a wireless mouse technology is an advanced technology in television operation. This technology uses gravity sensing and gyroscope technologies built in a wireless mouse to determine a displacement and a moving direction of the mouse, so that a mobile cursor moves on a television screen and an icon is selected after the cursor of the wireless mouse moves onto the icon. However, in the foregoing mouse selection process, operation efficiency is low and user experience is unsatisfying.